Yo te cuidaré
by smile.in.love
Summary: Tras la muerte de Mary, John no se lo perdona a Sherlock ni a sí mismo. El 221B hará su puesta en escena de nuevo. Este fanfic participa en el reto especial "¡Puedo repararlo!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**YO TE CUIDARÉ**

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto especial "¡Puedo repararlo!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

Advertencias: drama por parte de la serie. Johnlock ("""advertencia""").

Los personajes no son míos, son de Doyle y de la adaptación de la BBC.

Resumen: tras la muerte de Mary, John no se lo perdona a Sherlock ni a sí mismo. El 221B hará su puesta en escena de nuevo.

o.o.o

—¿Quién es él para ti?

—Es mi amigo.

—Pero ambos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto.

La psicóloga de John tenía razón. Sherlock había acudido a ella con la intención de acercarse a su compañero. Sin embargo, no se imaginaba que eso iba a ser tan difícil. No contó con tener que abrir su corazón a una extraña y confiar en alguien que no fuera, de nuevo, John. Pero todo sería por él y por recuperar la vida en su compañía. No le quedó otra opción y, obviando los detalles íntimos, expuso su preocupación.

—Quiero acercarme a John.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Que no se me da bien.

—Pues déjate hacer. Sigue tu corazón. Ya has dado un gran paso viniendo hasta aquí.

Pasaron dos semanas y muchas llamadas ignoradas hasta que ocurrió el punto de inflexión. La muerte de Mary seguía tan presente en la mente de John como en la suya propia, y la culpa, la gran culpa, era tan grande que lo consumía en soledad. De John no sabía más que lo que sus propios ojos le brindaban y los oídos de Londres le hacían llegar, que su bastón se había vuelto su compañero más fiel y las marcas del insomnio no le abandonaban ni de noche ni de día.

En su infierno, Sherlock se había abandonado a las drogas, ahora sin el control ni la compensación de su amigo. Mucho menos la de Mycroft. Su hermano se había paseado por allí con el desagrado habitual, desesperanzado en encontrar una salida que no fuese el internamiento. Por suerte, aun cuando las drogas no le dejaran verlo, la señora Hudson estaba ahí para ayudarlo, para alejarlo de los reptiles y acercarlo hasta John. Ése no era el punto.

El problema era que John no pensaba lo mismo. La relación que una vez fue paz en guerra, ahora era tristeza en sus ojos y rudeza de palabras. Él, su _blogger_ , su mejor amigo, no le perdonaba la muerte de su mujer. Eso y que su conciencia le carcomía por dentro como bien sabía Sherlock, cuya presencia, era consciente, atraía los recuerdos más dolorosos.

Al detective no le quedaba más remedio que esperar un cambio de guion. Aunque no esperaba que fuera tan físicamente doloroso. Le valió dos costillas rotas y un ojo amoratado, lejos de la muerte gracias a un extintor, que no a su ingenio y su enorme boca. _Quizá sea eso_ , pensaba en su sillón, _el yin yang de la vida. O las drogas aún en el sistema_.

Dos semanas llevaba escuchando los pensamientos de John Watson y no sabía sacado nada en claro, igual que cuando lo vio allí, frente a él. Realmente sus facultades estaban mermadas y Molly, en su agorero aviso de muerte, podría llegar incluso a tener razón. La tenía en estima, pero no tanto como para darle el gusto.

Tampoco recordaba el salón tan amplio. John estaba allí, reprendiéndole con la mirada, los gestos, las palabras... Parecía que el calendario no se había movido, cuando su teléfono sonó y se maldijo por ello. Era su cumpleaños, maldita sea, y La Mujer no tuvo peor momento para recordárselo.

—No dejes pasar el momento, Sherlock, porque puede que cierres los ojos y ya no esté.

—No hay nada, John.

—Algo habrá cuando me ocultaste que seguía viva.

—He dicho que no hay nada, John.

Las dotes del doctor habían mejorado, tanto como para averiguar que el mensaje había sido por el cumpleaños del detective. No obstante, seguía tan ciego como siempre respecto al mismo. Le salvaba que no era el único y que Sherlock, aun con el dolor de los golpes y el perdón de John en sus oídos, acuñó el daño a la pena del momento y lo dejó estar.

Entre pensamientos y miradas inacabadas, John rompió a llorar, desconsolado. Sherlock creyó haberse perdido en la conversación. Le costó encajar que Mary seguía en la ecuación, en la conversación y en cada rincón, porque John no podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y era lógico. Él tampoco había recibido esa pizarra mágica por Navidad. Un corazón abierto no era una ventaja y se estaba dando cuenta por completo, aunque ya se lo había dejado dicho su hermano.

Se acercó a su amigo, culpable de su pérdida una vez más, abrazándolo, como en su boda lo había hecho John Watson, aunque nada que ver. Se dejó llevar y reposó la cara de éste, cubierta por sus manos temblorosas, en su pecho agitado, rodeándolo con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla en su frente.

—Está todo bien —susurró para tranquilizarle.

—No, no lo está —respondió el doctor entre sollozos.

—No, no lo está. Pero es lo que hay.

Las palabras del detective cayeron como un jarro de agua fría en John, que lanzó un alarido de dolor tal que las lágrimas temblorosas brotaron de los ojos de Sherlock. Éste cerró aún más el abrazo, sus manos quietas en la espalda y el cuello se movieron hacia la cintura y el pelo para sentirlo más cerca, para intentar consolarlo mejor.

—Fui un marido horrible.

—Ella no piensa lo mismo. Ya te perdonó.

—Pero no debería.

—No, pero tiene que pasar página, como tú.

John se aferró a la camisa de Sherlock, arrugándola bajo sus dedos, hundiendo la cara en ese pecho cálido y no tan famélico como parecía en perspectiva. Se sorprendió con el corazón exaltado y no por la pérdida, lo que le hizo sentir peor aún, que se podía. Sherlock cerraba tanto el abrazo que respiraba más bien a través de sus poros, nervioso, confuso y lleno de dudas y temores que siempre estuvieron presentes en algún rincón de su cabeza.

—Sherlock, no te mueras —éste parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender—. Sherlock, quédate. Sherlock, no te vayas.

—John, estoy aquí —el abrazo no se podía hacer más fuerte. Era físicamente imposible—. Ahora sí estoy aquí.

Así pasaron los minutos, de pie, sin nada más que un abrazo y con todo lo que el mismo suponía. ¿Qué más se podría deducir de la situación? Cada uno dejó ir su pesar, su rabia, sus rencores. Cada uno se perdonó, a sí mismo y al otro. Mary respiró aliviada tras ellos, en alma, no sintiéndose plena estando muerta pero, al menos, dejando a John Watson y a Sherlock Holmes a buen recaudo. Y se esfumó.

—Quédate esta noche, John. No es bueno pasar el luto solo —espetó Sherlock sin romper el abrazo.

—Creo que eres tú quien no quiere pasarlo solo —un esbozo de sonrisa se marcó en la tela.

—En efecto.

John carraspeó y deshizo el abrazo, dejando a Sherlock sin saber muy bien qué hacer con los brazos. Se miraron por unos minutos más, incómodos como eran, desacostumbrados a la presencia del otro, sin dejar de extrañarla. Siguieron movimientos torpes y entrecortados, ampliando la distancia irremediable al miedo.

—Creo que iré a mi habitación —sentenció John finalmente, caminando hacia atrás sin mirar.

Sherlock intentó avisarle del sillón que estaba justo detrás, pero el doctor se llevó un dedo a los labios, lo que le hizo caerse sin remedio en él, quedando encajado tras saltar el reposabrazos. Con dignidad fingida, John se puso en pie y, levantando las manos como signo de estar bien, se dio la vuelta escarmentado, avergonzado de tanta emoción y directo hacia la puerta. Con cara de desconcierto y el pomo en la mano se volvió hacia Sherlock cuando no pudo abrirla.

—John, verás —comenzó a decir.

—Está alquilada, ¿verdad? —suspiró John desarmado.

—La tiene la señora Hudson para sus cosas. Se ve que tiene muchas —rodó los ojos Sherlock.

John sonrió del alivio. Sentía que una parte de él seguía en esa casa. Las mejillas le dolían por la falta de costumbre y lo disimuló con un bostezo mal hecho, encogiendo los hombros.

—Entonces, ¿dónde duermo, contigo?

—No es necesario, estaré trabajando toda la noche.

Sherlock apretó los labios simulando seguridad, aunque John lo tenía muy calado y estar hasta arriba no ayudaba. Abrió entonces la puerta de Sherlock, que tan pocas veces había atravesado, para encontrarse una habitación con tal caos que le hizo volver a cerrarla.

—¿Debajo de tanto papel está tu cama?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Me quedo resolviendo casos.

Sherlock sonrió para sus adentros. Prefería al doctor cerca si era posible, al menos en momentos de crisis existencial como el actual. John buscó con la mirada algo que hacer, esquivando los ojos del detective que tan nervioso le ponían. Le echaba la culpa de la tensión acumulada, pero en su interior empezaba a sospechar de un poco de autoengaño por su parte.

—¿Y bien? —exclamó Sherlock con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Bien qué? —contestó John distraído.

—¿Preparado para el caso del siglo? —John levantó una ceja y se lamió los labios. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba esas palabras—. Vamos, vamos —le apremió, deslizándole por los hombros hasta el sofá.

Parecía mentira que hacía un rato estuviera llorando sin consuelo. Aún sentía la sal en sus mejillas. Sherlock siempre le pareció el remedio a sus males, al menos desde el punto de vista emocional. Él, el doctor que nunca volvió de la guerra, veía en el detective al ser más humano de todos.

Sherlock movía papeles de un lado a otro sin un rumbo fijo. No había cambiado nada en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, en el trato era más dulce, más cercano. La empatía que con tanto trabajo John le intentó enseñar pareció dar sus frutos. O Sherlock era un gran actor.

—El caso del hombre elefante —clamó, ilusionado. John se quedó con la boca abierta, así que el detective prosiguió, encandilado con el público.

Fue un caso muy importante, aunque olvidado por la mayoría incompetente —John gestó una mirada de reproche que Sherlock obvió con una mano al viento, y prosiguió—. Al que llamaban erróneamente monstruo vivía en el subsuelo de Londres, a la vista de todos y de nadie.

—¿Y cómo llegó a ti el caso? —se impacientó el doctor, acomodándose en el regazo del sofá. Sherlock torció el gesto en desagrado.

—No interrumpas o te quedarás sin historia —ese hecho pareció divertir a John, que siguió con algo de burla desde su posición.

—El Gran Sherlock Holmes va a dejarme sin historia. Voy a llorar a un rincón —rodó los ojos.

Sherlock le tiró entonces un lápiz, después un bolígrafo y así hasta acabar con el material de oficina que había sobre la mesa, mientras John los esquivaba con destreza y se los volvía a tirar. Sentía cómo la pena que iba y venía perdía fuerza con cada carcajada que daba. Sherlock, por su parte, pasó del enfado a la indignación y a lo que, se suponía, era una catarsis, aunque con Sherlock nunca se sabía.

—John, ya eres muy mayor para tirarme cosas —gritaba con una sonrisa, tapándose la cara y devolviendo los útiles con la otra.

—Sólo te llevo cuatro años, ¿qué te has creído? —protestó John burlón—. Ven y dímelo a la cara.

Esta vez Sherlock dejó escapar una carcajada, que contagió a John igual que la primera vez. John tomó aire. No sabía si estaba bien reírse tanto tan pronto. No sabía si se lo merecía o debía fustigarse como respeto. Pero el dolor no es respeto.

—John, tienes algo en el cuello —llamó Sherlock. El doctor se llevó la mano por dentro de la camisa, pasando los dedos en busca de ese algo—. No es ahí. Trae —se acercó.

John inclinó el cuello para dejarle espacio, curioso ya por saber qué tenía. Sherlock le tomó entonces el cabello por debajo de la oreja y dio un pequeño tirón, lo que provocó que el doctor girara la cabeza en su dirección como protesta. Tuvo que pasar. Sherlock deseaba demasiado besarle. Fue corto, fue intenso, fue compartido. Sherlock abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado y vio los de John, fijos en él.

—¿Chino? —sonrió Sherlock.

—Claro, respondió John—. Pero ahora vete a mirar casos.

—Pero...

—Casos, Sherlock —alentó el doctor con las manos—. El detective dibujó una sonrisa de nuevo.

—Voy a ignorarte en aquella mesa —señaló con la cabeza.

—Vale, ahora voy —John sacó su teléfono, llamando la atención de Sherlock— voy a escribir a Molly.

—¿Un trío?

—Primero, no te inventes la vida. Segundo, mañana vamos a comer tarta con ella. Tu cumpleaños, recuerda.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y se quedó en la mesa, de espaldas a John. Éste le envió el mensaje a Molly y se guardó el teléfono. Se acercó a Sherlock y le dio un beso en la nuca, siguiendo el camino hasta el sillón y provocando un escalofrío en el detective.

—John, es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

—Lo mismo digo, Sherlock. Lo mismo digo.


End file.
